Sweet Mistake
by Ezakiel
Summary: OOT-Oneshot When Link thinks that he will never see Zelda again anyway, he get's daring. Rated T for mild language and my own paranoia. Possible LinkXZelda, but that's for you to decide. R


This is just a strange idea I had when I originally wanted to sleep. This is probably crackish and the dialogue is hardly even close to the original, since I've played OoT only in german and several years ago but oh well. Enjoy, read&review!

P.S.: Don't mind a few typos/grammar mistakes, english ain't my native tongue.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S****weet Mistake**

As soon as the blinding flash of light faded away, Link opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the stunningly beautiful face of princess Zelda, her shining blue orbs mesmerizing him. They were in the sky, sort of, with clouds above and even below them, "standing" in front of each other with barely two feet seperating them.

"Link," she said with a voice as soft and tender as silk, "I want to thank you. Only because of your help could the king of evil be sealed away for all eternity."

"It was an honor to be of help, your highness," he said with a bow.

She smiled, making his heart sing, and nodded. Then, suddenly, her expression grew a bit remorseful.

"However," she said. "I made you pay a terrible price. You have lost seven years of your life because I gave you the Ocarina. For that, I apologize."

"You really don't have to," he said before he suddenly grinned. "I always dreamed of becoming a hero, so I don't really mind."

Zelda smiled her sad smile again and closed her eyes.

"Nevertheless, you lost your entire childhood. It is my duty to make amends."

She opened her eyes again, and before he could say anything, she continued.

"Link, please return the Ocarina of Time to me. I will send us back to the day when all this started. We shall live our lives in peace as if nothing ever happened."

All alarms started to ring in his head.

"Wait, wouldn't that bring Ganondorf back too?"

"Don't worry about him. He is securely sealed away in the sacred realm, untouched by the flow of time." She gave him an assuring smile and reached out her hand.

Unable to deny her what is rightfully hers, he laid the artifact in her open palm. She put her other hand atop his and looked at their hands with sadness.

"We, however, will be touched. I will not only transport us back in time, but also erase the memories of all this. So we will not remember Ganondorf, our adventure and also not each other."

She looked in his eyes again.

"This will be farewell."

She then took the Ocarina out of his hand, brought it to her lips and started to play her lullaby.

Immediately, the air around Link started to glow in a gentle blue light. He felt himself grow lighter, as if he could simply lift off any minute. Zelda finished her play and looked at him again.

"Wait," he said. "We will really forget everything?"

"As soon as we are back in the past, all memories of this dark time will be washed away."

"I see..." he mused.

He suddenly started to rise slowly into the sky, realizing that this was his last chance.

"Well, in that case, I won't regret this!"

With a swift bow, he bent down to her, cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

The feeling of her lips on his was overwhelming. They were so soft and tender. In this instant, he could have sworn that they were not in the sky but in heaven.

Her eyes shot wide open and she blushed a deep shade of crimson. Out of reflex, she kissed back.

They were seperated only seconds after they came together by the strange force that lifted Link upwards. He would have had to lie down on... well, whatever they stood on to reach her.

She looked up at him with huge eyes, her mouth gaping wide open, unable to say a word. He merely waved at her in parting as the force tore him away faster and faster, until he couldn't see her at all anymore.

Then, without warning, everything grew white, and then, there was nothing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Link's boots hit the wooden floor of his house in Kokiri village. Due to the feeling of his body and the way everything looked he figured that he was a kid again. Navi flew around him in circles, and it was only at her sight that he realized that she was not with him when he an Zelda had... parted.

At this thought he started to smile absently. He still had the soft feeling of her lips in his mind.

Suddenly he snapped out of his daydreaming. He could remember! Didn't she say that they would forget everything? He wondered what was up. Maybe...

"HEY! LISTEN!" a very angry Navi yelled in his ear.

He jumped, sreamed in shock, fell on his butt and looked at his fairy while he tried to lower his heartbeat to a survivable rhythm.

"You dreaming or something? What's up?" she continued.

"Navi...?" he asked dumbfounded, unable to think of a better thing to say.

"Well, of course you moron! Who else would I be?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, um..." he desperately fought to get his brain back under control. "You remember me?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I do! Are you sick or something?"

"No, I mean, do you remember what we just did?" he asked, finally getting his thoughts in order again.

"Of course," she said again. "We just vanquished Ganondorf in his monster-form. Then that light came and, well, here we are." She paused for a moment, looking around. "Now that I mention it: Why are we here anyway?" She looked at Link. "And why are you a child again?"

"Well," he started, his mind racing. He couldn't possibly tell her what happened in the sky, and he definitely couldn't tell her what he _did_ in the sky, so he decided to play dumb. Which shouldn't be too hard, considering that he had no real idea anyway.

"Actually, I don't know. That light is the last thing I remember. I'm no smarter than you are."

"I know," she said, earning herself a frown from him.

"Anyway," she said, and Link thought that if she had hands, she would have clapped them together now. "we possibly won't find out either way, so let's forget about that and take a look around the village."

He nodded in agreement, looking forward to seeing the Great Deku Tree again, which, in this timeline, should have never been cursed in the first place. He wondered if the tree remembered everything too.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Link returned to his home from the Great Deku Tree, Navi right behind him.

She had been utterly suprised to see her master again, not knowing what Zelda had done, and in a rare fit of cleverness Link acted as if he just figured out what happened. He "concluded" that the darkness Ganondorf had spread over the world had never actually existed in this world because it has been resetted to the way it was before him. He even answered Navi's fearful question whether the dark sorcerer had returned in the same way Zelda had done.

Just when he thought that the "original timeline" was finished, however, he noticed something lying in front of the entrance to his hut.

It was an envelope, made out of expensive-looking paper. He picked it up and examined it. It was completely blank, except for his name written on it, making him wonder whom it was from.

Inside his hut, he flopped down on his bed and opened the letter. Navi hovered beside his face so that she could read it as well. The message was very short, in fact it consisted only of five words:

_**Come. You know why. Zelda**_

He closed his eyes, wishing that the evil paper would vanish into thin air, but it didn't.

Navi was silent for a while, most likely reading it over and over again. Link prayed to the goddesses to have mercy, but apparently they weren't listening.

"I am dead," he stated.

"Link?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, Navi?" he asked back nervously.

"Could you be so kind as to tell me what this letter means?" she asked in a tone that made his blood freeze solid.

"Do I have to?" he asked timidly.

She had no eyes, at least not really, but he saw her glare anyway.

He told her about the conversation in the sky, up to the point where he started to float upwards.

"What happened then? Don't beat around the bush, just tell me!" she demanded as Link hesitated.

"Well, you see, I sort of thought, um, that if we forget everything anyway, I had nothing to loose, you know," he continued, trying against better knowledge to squirm his way out of this ordeal somehow.

"What... have you done?" she asked dangerously.

"Well, I, uh, I..." he stuttered.

"You _what_, Link?"

"I sorta... kissed her," he muttered under his breath, but she heard it anyway.

"You did WHAT?" she screamed, her fuse blowing up for good now.

"I kissed her, okay?" he retorted aggravated. "She was so cute, and I thought hey, why not, I kinda deserve this anyway, so I just kissed her."

"Deserve it? Are you nuts? She's a princess for crying out loud!" she exclaimed, frantically bobbing up and down in front of his face. "I guess we still remember everything because thanks to you she was so flustered she screwed up that spell. What gave you the idea to kiss her anyway? Couldn't you just shake her hand or something?" she asked.

"Well, I was the glorious hero, saviour of the world, and she was the beautiful princes and former damsel-in-distress. Come on, you of all people should know the fairytales," he said desperately.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FAIRY-JOKES ABOUT ME!!!" she roared. He was sure even Ganondorf would have been frightened by her, for he was shaking in his boots.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! It just sorta slipped out of me!" he pleaded, lowering his head in humiliation.

She huffed, clearly not done with him.

"You wanna make up for that?" she asked angrily, and something in her voice made him think that he was in a death-trap right now. If he said no, she would kill him, but he didn't think that the alternative would be any better. He decided that he preferred to die later than now.

"Yes, please," he said, almost hearing the hair holding the sword over his head breaking.

"Fine, here's what you do. You will go to Hyrule and meet Zelda RIGHT NOW. That's what you wanted to do anyway, right lover-boy?"

DOOM!!

He knew that he should have said no. Navi would have killed him, sure, but who could imagine what Zelda would do to him? She would probably slaughter him, turn back the time, slaughter him again and so on. But what other choice did he have?

He packed his backpack without a word, took one final glance at his village and started towards Hyrule.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I'm done. This has taken up almost three hours of my sleep. I'm just glad that Sunday is tomorrow... today... whatever.

Anyway, I decided to make an open ending so you can decide for yourselves whether the meeting between Link and Zelda falls under the category "Romance" or "Tragedy". Part of the reason was because I think that stories that can be continued in the reader's head are the greatest there are, since you can use your own fantasy to shape the story to your liking. The other part of the reason was fatigue, for it is about quarter to three AM right now and I almost need matches to keep my eyes open.

That's about it. Please read and review. Good night. *collapses on bed*


End file.
